Cronicas Pokemon
by agh14
Summary: bien soy malo para esto XD creo que el titulo lo dice todo aqui iran las historias paralelas a la aventura de Ash y Misty en tomando revancha en la meseta añil asi que espero les guste


no es justo -dijo una mujer de cabellos largos y pelo rosado-

no nos merecemos esto, los habiamos robado en buena ley -dijo ahora un hombre de cabellera corta y azul-

siempre nos sucede lo mismo asi nunca podremos complacer al jefe -dijo ahora el pokemon felino del grupo-

callate, callate que me desesperas -grito de pronto James- miren eso -dijo de pronto el maleante un poco mas tranquilo

a lo lejos se podia ver un crucero con una letra "A" dibujada con forma de huesos

¡ESE ES EL EQUIPO AQUA! -grito Jessie enojada-

que hacen en Kanto -agrego Meowth un tanto enojado-

eso no importa si los echamos el jefe nos premiara -dijo Jessie mirando el crucero-

Si queremos conquistar el mundo deberemos estar en todas las regiones -dijo el comandante Archie mientras caminaba por el crucero cuando de pronto una cortina de humo cubrio a todos los miembros del equipo aqua en cuanto el humo comenzo a disiparse se pudo notar la sombra de un globo con cabeza de meowth, dos humanos y dos pokemon un meowth y un Seviper-

¡Prepárense para los problemas ya que nos invaden!-dijo de pronto una voz femenina-

¡Mas Vale que teman pues somos locales!-agrego una voz masculina-

en lugar de causar la destruccion

vamos a destruir su invasion

y aunque no se en que va a terminar

tenemos que hacer algo bien para variar -dijo el maleante con un tono de voz mas grave-

¡Jessie! -dijo ahora la mujer del grupo saltando al crucero-

¡Jamemes! -dijo el maleante igualando a su acompañante-

hasta ahora el equipo rocket paso verguenza en los capitulos** (como ya sabran me encanta romper la cuarta pared XD)** -dijo Jessie sacando una pokeball del cinturon-

pero haciendo esto no haremos los ridiculos -dijo igualando a su compañera-

¡Meowth así es! -agrego el pokemon parlante poniendose delante del duo-

vayan Yamazaki, Carnivine -ordeno James mandando a sus 2 pokemon-

ve woobat preparate a luchar Seviper -ordeno ahora Jessie a sus 2 pokemon-

son los idiotas del equipo rocket no tenemos tiempo para ustedes -dijo Archie algo enfadado- reclutas encarguense de ellos y luego tirenlos en los calabozos-

Si señor -dijeron 5 reclutas mientras lanzaban sus pokeball de los que salieron 3 Poochyena y 2 Carvanha-

encargate de un Poochyena chimuelo -dijo James mirando al pokemon parlante-

ni lo menciones -dijo poniendose delante de Poochyena sacando sus garras- es hora que veas el poder de mis garras furiosas -luego de decir esto le dio unos cuantos rasguños a Poochyena debilitando- increible -dijo Meowth mirando sus garras-

Yamask tinieblas en Pochyena, Carnivine echale tus semillitas a ese pez feo -ambos pokemon obedecieron rapidamente a su entrenador debilitando a sus rivales -

Wobbat poder oculto, Seviper cola venenosa -al igual que paso con James ambos pokemon rivales se debilitaron-

maldicion eso es por aceptar a cualquier persona en el equipo Aqua Matías, silvina encarguense -ordeno ahora el lider del equipo aqua-

muy bien -dijeron ambos al unisono mientras lanzaban ambos un Mightyena y un Sharpedo-

por un lado estaba la batalla entre James y Matias en los que se podia ver en batalla a un Yamask y un Carnivine por parte de James y un Mightyena y un sharpedo por parte de Matias y por el otro lado la batalla entre Jessie y Silvina en los que se encontraban un Wobbat y un Seviper por parte de Jessie y un Mightyena y un sharpedo por parte de silvina

Yamask termina a Mightyena con bola de sombra Carnivine tu azota a sharpedo con tu latigo cepa -ordeno James en el momento que debilito a ambos pokemon de Matias y devolvio a los suyos ya muy cansados a sus pokeball-

Wobbat Corte aereo en sharpedo Seviper termina con carga toxica -al igual que con James ambos pokemon se debilitaron y Jessie regreso los suyos a sus pokeball-

lo hicimos -gritaron los 3 miembros del equipo rocket abrazandose-

ya saben lo que dicen si quieres que se haga bien hazlo tu mismo -dijo Archie mandando al campo de batalla a un Mightyena-

yo me encargo -grito de pronto Meowth saltando delante de los maleantes-

mala idea, Mightyena cara de susto -ordeno Archie a su pokemon de tipo siniestro-

hay que miedo tengo -se burlo meowth fingiendo que temblaba- mira lo que es un verdadero ataque -dijo mientras rapidamente le arañaba la cara lo que hizo enojar mucho a Mightyena-

usa derribo Mightyena -ordeno Archie un poco mas enfadado-

ahora me vez y ahora no me vez -dijo Meowth saltando de un momento a otro lo que ocasiono que Mightyena chocara contra un de las paredes del barco-mejor terminemos con esto te enseñare un verdadero ataque de tipo siniestro toma mi rasguño nocturno -luego de decir esto el poemon parlante se hacerco rapidamente y le dio un fuerte rasguño debilitando al pokemon-

lo has hecho increible chimuelo -felicito James a su compañero-

esto aun no acaba -grito enfadado Archie -¡VE SHARPEDO!

creo que es mi turno -dijo James agarrando una pokebola de su cinturon- Ve Amoonguss -dijo James enviando al pokemon hongo-

Sharpedo usa cuchillada -el pokemon tipo agua/siniestro se acercaba a gran velocidad contra Amoonguss pero sin importar la velocidad de un momento a otro este salto hacia un costado esquivando el ataque-

bien hecho Amoonguss ahora usa paralizador y luego golpe cuerpo -sin dudarlo Amoonguss efectuo ambos ataques y dio en el blanco dejando bastante debil y paralizado a Sharpedo

Sharpedo usa cuchillada de nuevo -por mas que lo intentara Sharpedo no podia moverse a causa de la paralisis-

Amoonguss terminalo con gigadrenado -tras la orden de James Amoonguss ataco a su adversario debilitandolo-

malditos insolentes ¡VE CROBAT! -dijo Archie enviando a su pokemon tipo volador/veneno-

y ahora me toca a mi -dijo Jessie dando un paso hacia delante pero mientras sacaba una pokebola Wobbuffet salia de otra-

WOBBUFFET -grito el pokemon poniendose delante de la entrenadora-

p..pe...pero yo no iba a luchar contigo -dijo Jessie algo confundida- ya que estas listo Wobbuffet-

WOOOBBU -dijo el pokemon animado-

ya basta de tonterias Crobat Mordida

Wobbuffet contraataque

justo antes de que el pokemon murcielago llegara a tocar a Wobbuffet retrocedio con bastante daño

no es posible... Crobat usa aire cortante -el ataque iba rapidamente hacia el pokemon psiquico hasta que de pronto

Wobbuffet usa espejo escudo -ordeno Jessie rapidamente lo hizo el ataque de Crobat cambiara de direccion debilitandolo-es hora de terminar muchachos -dijo Jessie mirando a sus compañeros y estos solo acintieron mientras se dirijieron al globo-

sal Inkay/Pumpkaboo usa rayo psiquico/bola de sombra -dijeron James y Jessie respectivamente mientras se elevaban en el globo de Meowth los ataques en el momento que colisionaron con el crucero hizo que este estalle-

Hemos vencido -gritaron los tres al unisono-

Al fin alguien esta de nuestro lado halla arriba -agrego ahora James

**ESTA HISTORIA CONTINUARA?**

hola soy yo de nuevo :D XD teniendo en cuenta que el capitulo de **tomando revancha en la meseta añil **y que los planetas se alinearon para darme la suficiente inspiracion para hacer esto en un dia me parece justo que lo publique espero les guste

PD:el signo de pregunta en ESTA HISTORIA CONTINUARA?es por que no se si en algun momento se me ocurrira algo para seguir esta historia pero quiero que sepan que esta seccion cronicas pokemon iran todas las historias paralelas a la que siguen Ash y Misty en **tomando revancha en la meseta añil **pero ese fic es mi objetivo principal ahora asi que no se cuando volvere a actualizar esto seguramente cuando me agarre otro ataque de inspiracion extraño XD ahora si me despido salu2


End file.
